


Mischief Masked

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Body Modification, Caught, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Hypno Mask, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sciles, Selfcest, dub con, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: While going through a good will looking for somethings to be a welcome home gift for Derek, Scott and Stiles discover a mask that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Noah Stilinski/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Noah Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Noah Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 38
Kudos: 206





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I love Maskurbate and their new “hypno mask” themes. I do try to stay apprised to on going hypnosis porn for ideas.

“oh wow.” Stiles was like a kid in a candy store as he went through the stuff in various piles at the good will they’d found.  
  
“What now?” Scott smiled.  
  
“I think he’d love this.” Stiles held up a black leather mask.  
  
“You think Derek wants a sex mask?”  
  
“Absolutely? Who does?” Stiles put it on and closed the ties behind his head.  
  
“Why am I not surprised?” Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
“What do you think?” Stiles stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
“It looks good on you, but take that off.” Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
“Okay.” Stiles shrugged, undoing his shirt and putting it on the top of the clothes hangers next to him. He pulled his t shirt over his head and laid it on his outer shirt. Scott frowned as he watched his friend stripping off.  
  
“Stiles…”  
  
“Yeah?” Stiles undid his jeans.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“You told me to take it off.” Stiles undid his jeans and was about to slid them off when Scott grabbed his hands.  
  
“Take the mask off Stiles.”  
  
“Sure…” Stiles pulled it off and then blushed, looking down at his opening pants and blushing at how much skin he was showing. “Scotty….”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Why am I almost naked?”  
  
“You don’t remember?”  
  
“No…” Stiles was in a mild panic.  
  
“Do you remember about the mask?”  
  
“What mask?” Stiles looked up at him.  
  
“The one you’re holding…?” Stiles looked back down and frowned at it.  
  
“Where’d I get a mask?”  
  
“Uh… I’m buying it… why don’t you put your clothes back on.” Stiles nodded and handed the mask off to Scott who walked up and paid for the mask and a couple other things, leaving Stiles to frown at why he had apparently undressed in public. But he shrugged it off. Maybe Scott could explain it later. Once dressed and his purchases paid for, they went out to Stiles’ jeep. “Hey Stiles…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You want to try on my mask?” Scott offered it to him.  
  
“Sure.” Stiles shrugged, putting on the mask before his mind seemed to go foggy.  
  
“Stiles do you remember what you did in the store?”  
  
“I took my clothes off.”  
  
“Do you remember why you did that?”  
  
“Not really.” Stiles shrugged.  
  
“What do you remember?”  
  
“We were shopping for Derek, and then my clothes were off.”  
  
“Take your shirts off and put them in my backpack.” Scott grinned and Stiles simply did as he was told.  
  
“Do you want me to take anything else off?” Stiles simply stood there.  
  
“Yeah… give me your jeans.” Stiles simply shrugged, undid his jeans and took them off before handing them over, standing there in just his boxer briefs and his socks and shoes. “Let’s go back to your place Stiles…”  
  
“Okay.” Stiles started to walk off.  
  
“By you driving us there.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Stiles got into the jeep and slowly fought with it to turn it on.  
  
“Maybe it’d start better if you gave me your underwear?” Scott bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Stiles shrugged and lifted up before sliding out of the underwear and sitting completely naked in front of Scott and handing over this last bit of covering. And of course the very next time Stiles tried to start the jeep it started up. “Huh, it worked.” Stiles shrugged and went about pulling out.  
  
“You should be naked every time you drive.” Scott smirked.  
  
“Okay.” Stiles shrugged. Scott wondered if that’d work when he had the mask off.  
  
“In fact Stiles, I think you need to completely strip naked before you get in the jeep no matter what’s going on or who you’re with. You need to drive naked and that feels completely natural to you.”  
  
“Okay Scott.” Stiles smiled as they drove along.  
  
“Oh and at the next stop light, would you please hand me the mask…?”  
  
“Sure.” They drove on and at the next stop light, Stiles handed over the mask, instantly frowning and turning on the heat.  
  
“Damn it’s cold in here.”  
  
“Really? Why do you think?”  
  
“Dunno.”  
  
“Could it be the fact you’re naked?”  
  
“Never been cold driving naked…”  
  
“You drive naked all the time?”  
  
“Of course Scott, how else do I get the jeep to start.” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh I’m going to have some fun with this….” Scott smirked.  
  
“Fun with what?” Stiles glanced at Scott. “Sweet mask, where’d you get it?”  
  
“I picked it up at good will… you want to try it on?”  
  
“Sure!” Stiles put it on and his eyes fogged over.  
  
“Stiles… we need to have a heart to heart about a few things.”  
  
“Okay…” Stiles shrugged.  
  
“First continue driving us to your place…”  
  
“ok…”  
  
“And I think I want you to tell me every detail about your sex life.”  
  
“Really? It’s a lot of masturbation.”  
  
“Really, I want to know everything…” Scott smirked, a plan hatching in his mind about how he was going to use his new found power of the mask. A guy could get use to this level of control.  
  
“Well I like to do it at least once a day, sometimes more if I’m stressed. It’s a great little pick me up…”  
  
“Why don’t you show me how you like to do it?” Scott grinned.  
  
“Sure, you want to work the gear shift when I need you to?”  
  
“We could pull over and you could show me…”  
  
“I hadn’t thought of that.” Stiles pulled over and reclined his chair a little, taking himself in hand and stroking his cock as he began to go into detail about his fantasies, what he liked to do, how he liked to masturbate, and where. By the time he came all over his chest and face, Scott was getting pretty worked up too.  
  
“You ever thought about being with a guy?” Scott bit his lip.  
  
“Sure. I’ve thought about you, I’ve thought about Derek. He’ll I’ve thought about Isaac and Theo… I fucking hate Theo.. so hansom, so sexy… so fucking cocky… I’d love to have him make me suck his cock… then fuck me bareback in your bed before leaving me naked and worn out for you to find before you and Isaac take turns flooding my ass with werewolf cum. I mean I’ve seen you jerk off… you cum a lot more now that you’re a wolf…”  
  
“Interesting… when have you seen me…”  
  
“Oh Danny showed me this trick to turn on your web cam so I can check on you.” Any vestiges of guilt for this Scott had felt melted away.  
  
“Really…”  
  
“Sometimes I just turn it on to watch you strip and jerk off… you never know and your dick looks so good.” Scott grinned at that.  
  
“Tell you what… have you ever thought about sucking my dick?” Scott groped himself through his jeans.  
  
“A few times…”  
  
“Get us back to your place in one piece and you can have my cock.”  
  
“Okay.” Stiles gave a goofy grin and got back to driving, never once questioning any of what was going on, and Scott, Scott was pretty sure this mask was his new favorite thing in the whole universe.


	2. Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott decides to try out the mask on another person before taking it towards Derek’s loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -grins- I hope you’re liking this.

Scott wasn’t sure what he’d have done without this mask in his life, but as he sat in Stiles’ kitchen while his best friend, who was completely naked, was sucking Scott off. He’d had to order Stiles to come into the house, because he’d been ready to go down on Scott wasn’t against getting head in the jeep but he wanted more room to experiment with just how far he could get Stiles to go.

So far, by telling Stiles, who was new to sucking dicks and had no real experience for it, that he was in fact the greatest cock sucker ever, had yielded the unexpected result of Stiles being able to deep throat him. So he started pondering about what sort of things he could get away with without meaning to.

“You’re wet for me to fuck you aren’t you.” Scott stated, and watched Stiles shiver as he nodded, a glance over his back indicating that Stiles’ hole was starting to twitch and drip as he naturally lubed himself. He wasn’t sure how much of this would last once the mask was taken off.

“Stiles?” He looked up at Scott still sucking his cock. “Even without the mask you want to have sex with me.” Stiles nodded like it had been a question. “So much so that you’ll follow my orders without the mask and obey me if I tell you to do something because you’re a submissive.” Another nod. “Good.” He smirked. “Hand me the mask.” Stiles pulled the mask off and handed it to Scott before blinking.

“Why am I naked…?” Stiles blushed.

“Because I told you to be.” Scott got a hard tone to his voice and Stiles blushed.

“Was…. Was I sucking your cock?” Stiles’ eyes went wide as he looked at Scott’s thick cock out in the open and spit shined.

“Yes, you were. And you’re not done with it yet.”

“I…. I’m not?” Stiles bit his lip.

“You need to get back to sucking my cock.” Scott flexed his groin, making his dick move.

“yes sir.” Stiles blushed harder as he knelt back down and took Scott’s cock in his mouth. The skill was still there. And a glance down showed him that Stiles’ ass was still slick. He’d made declarations about Stiles while the mask was on and they became truths once the mask was off. Oh that was ripe for abuse. But he couldn’t really focus on that all that much, he hadn’t gotten head in a long time, and being balls deep in Stiles’ throat felt great. He was almost there when the door opened.

“Hey kiddo, I….” Noah walked in, and dropped the groceries he was carrying. “What?” He stood there, unsure what he was seeing

“dad…” Stiles coughed as he pulled off of Scott’s cock.

“How long has this been going on?” Noah was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on.”

“Just today. But he’s really talented.” Scott reached out and touched Stiles’ cheek. “You’re almost done.” He whispered and Stiles’ eyes went glassy as he nodded going back to sucking on the tip before taking the whole thing into his throat.

“I… what the hell Scott.”

“I want to finish.” Scott shrugged.

“Then take it to his bedroom.” Noah sighed, not sure what else to do about the situation. How do you tell a horny werewolf to stop fucking your son’s throat in front of you?

“FUCK… YES… OH GOD YES!” Scott clutched at Stiles’ head as he came down his throat. “God you’re good at that…” Scott pulled him up and kissed Stiles’ cum coated lips before looking over at Noah who was trying to edge out of the room.

“You want to forget this happened?”

“yes, please. “Noah had his back to Scott, but Scott walked over and put the mask in Noah’s hand.

“Put that on and you won’t remember any of this.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. You’ll forget all about this whole thing.”

“okay.” Noah sighed as he put the mask on, instantly his mind went blank.

“I want you to forget all about seeing Stiles sucking my cock.”

“Okay…”

“Scott… what’s that thing doing to my dad?”

“It’s making this day more interesting.” Scott smirked. “Noah, remove your clothing.”

“Yes sir.” Noah mumbled, as he started undoing his clothes.

“SCOTT!?” Stiles protested.

“Come over here and watch him strip.” Stiles got up and blushed as he watched his father undress. “Doesn’t he have a great cock?”

“yeah…” Stiles blushed harder.

“Noah, do you think Stiles is hot?”

“Yeah.” Noah nodded.

“You want to fuck his throat, don’t you?” Stiles gaped at Scott.

“Yes…” Noah nodded.

“Then I think from no one when you get home Noah, you’re going to strip off and stay naked unless you’re leaving the house, and when Stiles gets home you’ll strip him and fuck his throat or his ass and spend your time together thrusting into him. If he has homework he can do it riding your cock. He takes a shower, he can suck your cock and ride your dick. But the point is, you and Stiles both know that Stiles is a slutty bottom and you’re a horny top. You understand?”

“Yeah…”

“Good, Stiles, suck your top’s cock.”

“yes.”

“Yes?”

“yes sir.” Stiles blushed s he looked down and got on his knees before capturing the swollen tip of his dad’s cock into his mouth. Scott was making himself at home as he sat down to watch the show. Stroking his cock while he watched Stiles take his father to the hilt.

“fuck…” Noah groaned, it’d been a long time since he’d gotten head. He’d not even dated since his wife passed, but now here he was screwing his own son’s throat and enjoying every second of it. Scott stood up and walked up behind Noah, looking at the naked body of the man who’d been more of a father figure to him than his own dad. His hand resting on Noah’s ass.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Scott grinned.

“Yes…” Noah nodded, caught between his son’s mouth and the sudden burning need to be on Scott’s cock. The hunger for it filling his mind beyond anything he could ever remember having felt before.

“please fuck me…” He begged.

“Good enough for me.” Scott leaned in “Now be a good boy and self lubricate for any dick that goes in your ass.” Scott watched as the magic of the mask made the Sheriff begin to leak natural lube from his ass. Smirking he put his cock at the tight looking hole and put his hands on the older man’s hips. “You were made to take my dick.” Scott said off handed as he sank balls deep in the tight virgin ass of the Sheriff and bottomed out with a groan. His ass fit like a glove.

“so perfect…” Scott smiled before pulling back and pounding back in, prepared to find his bliss in Stiles’ dad’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano keeps on giving.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NanoWrimo everyone! Also let me know if you think I should continue this?!?


End file.
